How To Conquer The World
by Wixeron
Summary: <html><head></head>In a world where magic was commonplace, Arendelle won't last long if a world war were to happen. Its Queen of Snow, Elsa has been wondering on how to avoid that fate, that is until a peculiar Viking crashed into her life. But what can a Viking do? Not much, but if they work together, they might not only save Arendelle, but conquer the whole world as well. A fantasy AU.</html>
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! I'm here with a new story for our HiccElsa! I know what you were thinking. I haven't finished my first two story for this couple and yet I'm doing another one? Well, it was a necessity because the story of this idea won't stop bugging me! I have to get this out there!

Now, this story is different from my other two stories for the HTTYDxFrozen category. Why? Well, my 'How To Thaw A Frozen Heart' is a fanfic based on existing worlds, that is the HTTYD and Frozen world. The 'Unlikely Fairy Tale' is based on modern AU. This one, will be a fantasy AU where the setting is EXTREMELY different. However, there will be elements from other fiction such as Dragon Commander, Magicka and the such. Oh and crossover with other Disney and Dreamworks materials too.

Now the thing is, I'm sort of bored of having our characters holding back on the world because of morals and stuff. Like how Hiccup didn't want to use the dragons to conquer the world and Elsa did the same thing with her powers. So I want to make a story where their powers are fully utilize! In a good way. It's not to say that our couple will be batshit insane with depraved morals. Oh no no no.

**The basic premise is like this; evil empire wages war upon the world, heroes defeat it and gained took over as benevolent rulers instead. Ha! **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belonged to Disney and Dreamworks such as Frozen and How To Train Your Dragon. Also I do not own Divine Divinity: Dragon Commander and Magicka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

She was the wind, dancing in the blue sky and the world below her looked so small. Mountains looked like rocks, the forests were mosses and the lakes, merely a puddle. She floated for a moment before she spotted an artificial structure; a castle.

She dived towards it at great speed and felt the cold wind blowing against her. That was strange. She was the wind, so how could she still feel it?

When the castle grew larger, she slowed down gracefully before she entered an open window. She then landed on a dressing table silently and made her way towards the mirror. It was then that she found the answer to her question.

She wasn't the wind, but rather, a bird. A black bird with long beak and green eyes. She was a raven.

This wasn't right. She now knew that she wasn't the wind, but she also felt that she wasn't a raven either. What was going on?

The raven cocked its head as it examined herself. The raven then turned away from the mirror and its gaze fell on a portrait of a family on a wall. The family consisted of three women and one man. The raven, or rather, she, recognized all of them. However, there was one person that caught her attention the most.

Pale skin with long braided platinum hair and blue eyes, that person was Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or rather, the Snow Queen.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't the wind, nor the raven. She was Elsa the Snow Queen.

Strange. How could this be? Does the raven knew about this? The raven turned towards the mirror again and stared into its own reflection. However, Elsa had a feeling that the raven was staring at _her _as if to answer her question.

It seemed that the raven knew.

The raven wasted no time and flew back outside through the window that it came in. In that moment, she realized that she had no control over the raven. She was merely its passenger. Elsa was merely another mind inside the raven and it doesn't seemed like she could influence it at all.

When they were outside of the castle, she saw a huge wall of ice that surrounded the town of Arendelle. Why would it be there? And since she was the only one in Arendelle strong enough to create it, why would she do it? What would require it?

Elsa had a feeling that she knew.

The raven flew over the ice wall rather too closely for Elsa's comfort. Then, another ice wall could be seen, this time blocking the Arendelle's port. In between the ice walls, Elsa could see Arendelle's army…and herself.

The raven dived towards the Snow Queen on the ground, although Elsa noticed that the name doesn't fit that person at the moment. The other 'Elsa' was wearing a blue full body armor that looked as if it was made from ice. She was also wearing a blue cape with fur collar. Her expression was stern and her gaze focused on what lies beyond the ice wall.

For the moment, she was the Ice Queen.

Seeing another Elsa surprised her and it brought another question. How could there be another Elsa? Furthermore, she looked older than Elsa had remembered of herself.

The raven landed on the ground in front of her and cawed, earning the Ice Queen's attention. Immediately, her feature softened and she smiled.

"Muninn!" she said and held her left arm out.

Muninn the raven immediately flew for a moment before she landed on the Ice Queen's outstretched arm. The raven cawed again and Elsa rubbed its beak affectionately. Muninn let out a grateful purr and the Ice Queen's smile grew wider. She then brought it closer and rubbed her face against Muninn's head and it returned the gesture.

Elsa was surprised at this. It seemed that her other self was rather close with the raven, which was strange. If given a choice, she didn't think she would pick raven as a pet.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," the Ice Queen said before she sighed. "Is your brother near? I could use his company,"

Muninn cawed and the Ice Queen sighed again.

"Well, your brother tend to get into misadventures at the most inappropriate times," she said.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard, causing everyone to turn to the source and surprised Elsa. The sound came from the ice wall.

"It's starting," a soldier near the Ice Queen said and she nodded.

Muninn jumped from her arm to her shoulder to free the Ice Queen's hand. Another explosion could be heard and the temperature began to rise. Everybody tensed for what seemed like an eternity before the third explosion occurred.

And then the entire ice wall _shattered, _only to be replaced by a roaring _wall of fire. _The Ice Queen and her army visibly stiffened at this.

"Stand ready!" she ordered and her army entered a defensive stance to prepare for whatever that would come.

A moment later, a large number of people emerged from the wall of fire and they were _burning. _However, they weren't affected by it. In fact, from the way they were calmly walking towards Arendelle's defenders, they might as well be wearing the flame.

Seeing this shocked and scared Elsa.

Suddenly, a figure that was in the center of the group raised her left hand and every invader stopped. The very same hand then were brought to her chest level and every fire in the vicinity were drawn into it. In an instant, the wall of flame were gone and so were the flame that covered the invaders, revealing what they looked like to the world.

The invaders were the opposite of the Arendelle defenders. They wore dark mismatch clothing made of animal fur, compared to Arendelle's light uniformed clothes. While the Arendellian's defenders were clad in armor, the defenders do not have a single piece of armor on body. All they had on themselves were weapons.

Elsa felt fear as she knew who the invaders were. They were Vikings, savage warriors from the north. Arendelle had the unfortunate luck to be its closest neighbor.

The Viking that had drawn in the fire stabbed her axe in the ground in front of her. She then placed both of her hands on the end of the handle.

"Well, well, well," the Viking spoke. She had long braided golden hair and blue eyes that shone with confidence. "The rumors were true, the Snow Queen is indeed a beauty," she licked her lips and her eyes shone with lust.

Seeing that made Elsa shiver and it seemed the other 'Elsa' was affected too.

"Thank you for the compliment. Although, I must say, your name fits you, Astrid Hofferson," the Ice Queen replied.

Astrid shrugged. "I hope you don't think that I'm just a pretty face,"

"Of course not. You are after all, the first Viking Queen. And I heard that you didn't achieve it with your looks," the Ice Queen replied.

"Damn right," Astrid smirked. She then swung her axe expertly with one hand before pointing it at the Ice Queen. "And I heard that you're not a pushover either,"

"That's right. And because of that, I advise you not to continue any further," the Ice Queen declared.

Astrid's smirk grew wider. "I would advise you to surrender, but that wouldn't be fun,"

The Ice Queen sighed. "There is no talking you out of this, isn't it?"

"Honey, save the pillow talk after the loving, m-kay?" Astrid said and both Elsa blushed for a second.

"Then you leave me no choice. Soldiers!" the Ice Queen said and raised her right hand. Immediately after that, the hands of her elite guards charged with elemental magic. The Ice Queen then wore her helmet to complete the display.

"Cute," Astrid said and stabbed her axe to the ground again. "Now let me show you _our stuff,"_

Astrid roared and suddenly, every Vikings began _morphing _into something else that wasn't human. Their body gained mass and scaly skins began to cover their entire frame. Claws grew from their fingers, horns sprouted from their heads and fangs replaced their teeth. Their eyes turned reptilian and finally, a tail and wings emerged from their back. Soon, every Viking had transformed into a humanoid dragon of various shapes, size and color.

If Elsa could scream, she would have at that moment. However, her other self, the Ice Queen acted as if it was a normal thing to her.

The Viking Queen then took her axe with her scaly hand and pointed it to the Ice Queen again before she declared her intention.

"**We are VIKINGS! The blood of dragons flows in our vein! We are rulers of the sea, the sky and soon, THE WORLD!" **

The Viking Queen swung her axe and a wave of fire washed over them before Elsa's vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Oh ho! I'm sure you guys would have quite a number of questions after reading this. For example, where is Hiccup? Why and how the Vikings could change into dragons? And...and what is going on? Well, you have to read the next installment to find out! Till next time!

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Royals and Beasts

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! New chapter today! So let's get on to it!

**fanfictionmakermachine **: Yes, ravens do 'purr'...well, according to my definition anyway. There's a video called 'Nature's Smartest Bird - Ravens by PBS' on the 17:20 minute mark. In that you can hear the raven, Loki, sort of making a purring sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Royals and Beasts<strong>

BOOM!

The sound of an extremely loud thunder filled the air. Soon, it was followed by another sound.

"GAH!"

If Elsa wasn't startled awake by the thunder, the voice of her younger sister surely did the job.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Elsa shot up and shot a wave of frost into a corner of a room. The only reply she got was the sound of heavy rain outside of her room. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned before she turned her head towards her sister.

Anna was breathing heavily and put a hand on her chest to calm herself down. "That, was a big one," Anna said and Elsa agreed.

"It sounds very close," Elsa said and Anna nodded before she stretched her arms upwards.

"Stupid thunder, ruining our sleep!" Anna cursed to the window. It seemed that nature heard her as another lightning flashed into existence followed by its thunder. "Eeep! Okay! Sorry!"

Elsa giggled. "I didn't have the mood to sleep for the moment," Anna said and she suddenly eyed her sister, as if she realized she had said something that she wasn't supposed to. "But if you want to sleep, we could get back to it!" she said quickly.

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "That's fine. I didn't feel like going back to sleep anyway. Can you give me some light Anna?"

Anna grinned before she rubbed her hands and cup it. Not a moment later, a small ball of fire burned into existence in her hands. Anna then blew the small fireball and it floated into the air above them, illuminating the room with its light.

"That was wonderful, thank you," Elsa said and Anna's grinned larger this time.

"Soooo, what are we gonna do to make ourselves sleepy again?" Anna asked with a hint of excitement.

Elsa giggled again and rubbed her sister's head. "Sorry, I'm afraid I want to do some research tonight,"

Anna's shoulders slumped. "Whaaaaat? Can it wait tomorrow?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm afraid it can't. It is rather important…I think?"

Anna gave her a skeptical look. "You think? What is it about anyway?"

"Well…" Elsa started before she explained to her sister about her dream. Once she has finished, Anna's mouth was wide open. Elsa smiled and she closed Anna's mouth. That seemed to return Anna to reality.

Anna blinked a few times before she spoke. "That…is a weird dream,"

Elsa nodded. "I think it is more than just a dream. Perhaps it is a dream about the future?"

Anna gave her an incredulous look. "No way! That's stretching things way too far!"

"Perhaps, but I think that it's worth checking," Elsa said and she got off of her bed and made her way towards her work desk. Beside the desk was a globe of the world, Alterra. Elsa went towards the globe and traced a finger on the map of her country, Arendelle. "Anna, what is the current situation with the Vikings?"

Anna blew a strand of hair from her face. Her sister already knew the answer but she asked anyways to test her. "The Vikings didn't have a unified kingdom but instead splintered into tribes and because of that, they often war with each other. They have been that way since around…300 years ago,"

Elsa then turned her gaze to north of Arendelle where a large collection of islands were located. It was the Viking Archipelago, home of the Vikings. "And is that a good thing?"

"Oh absolutely!" Anna perked up at this. "The Vikings are famous for their 'Dragon Soul' magic and much like werewolves, they were able to change into a humanoid animal form, which, in their case, a dragon. And because of that, Vikings are very strong. Even vampires, one of the strongest species in the world would have second thoughts about fighting them. The rest of the world are afraid that should the Vikings unite, they would most likely spill forth from the north to conquer the rest of the world!"

Elsa smiled. "That's ironic, considering that most kingdoms," Elsa said and slowly turned the globe to examine the maps of other kingdoms. Her eyes caught the names of influential and strong kingdoms such as the Southern Isles Empire, Strakh, Fevon and many more. "-wanted the whole world to themselves,"

Anna sighed. Currently, the world was in peace. However there were talks and rumors that a world war might happen. The large kingdoms were slowly but surely increasing their military might. Arendelle's intelligence network estimated that a world war might happen within 5 years.

'That's a bummer,' Anna thought. 'What's even more bummer is that Arendelle is a small country sandwiched by the larger ones,'

If a world war were indeed to happen, Arendelle's sovereignty might not last. That was what Elsa has been worrying for the past month. Anna watched as Elsa turned away from the globe after having lost interest in it. She then went towards a stack of books on the desk before she began searching for something.

'Mama, papa…why must you go so early?' Anna thought and turned her head towards the window. Yesterday has been a year since their parent's death. They were sailing to their allied country, Corona when their ship was caught in a heavy storm just like tonight and was lost. Anna was only 15 and Elsa, 18 when it happened.

Anna missed her parents. When they were still alive, they were very happy. Elsa didn't have to worry about the kingdom very much. Her role was much like Anna today, to learn and watch from the sides while their father did the actual work. As such, Elsa allowed herself to be more carefree back then.

Now, even though Elsa wasn't to be queen for another two years, she had been working a lot harder than she was supposed to. And the 'potential world war' wasn't making things easier, especially when Arendelle wasn't a powerhouse like the other countries.

'And then there's Elsa's dream about the Viking Queen attacking Arendelle…" Anna thought. 'It actually made sense. Arendelle was the closest to the Viking Archipelago. If they want to start their 'world conquering' plan to the south, they have to start here,'

Anna would love to say that it was just a dream caused by Elsa's constant worrying. Heck, if their parents were alive, they would probably laugh it off.

"Aha! I knew I've heard the name Muninn before!" Elsa said, causing Anna to look at her. Elsa's eyes were fixed on page of a book. She then went towards Anna and showed her the page. On the center of the page had an illustration of a pair of ravens. "Huginn and Muninn! Muninn is the name of the raven in my dream!"

Anna perked up at this. "And look at this! According to the Viking legends, Huginn and Muninn are a pair of ravens that fly all over the world to bring information to the god Odin. In the old Viking language, Huginn and Muninn means thought and memory respectively!" Elsa explained excitedly.

Elsa thought that the ravens' name suited the ravens. Most of the world viewed ravens and crows in a negative light. However, what they didn't know was that ravens were among the smartest animals in the world. And since thought and memory were associated with intelligence, it was appropriate.

"What if-what if, my dream was Muninn's memory from the future?" Elsa said.

Anna gave her a skeptical look and was speechless for a moment. "I don't know, sis. I know magic exists and you can do _almost _everything but…I don't think time travel," Anna tried.

Elsa looked crossed but Anna pushed on. "You've said that you've heard the name Muninn before the dream right? It could be that that's why you dreamt about it,"

Elsa's eyes widened at the realization and her shoulders slumped. "Perhaps,"

"Oh no, I don't think it's a 'perhaps,'" Anna said confidantly and hold her sister's shoulders. "Elsa, you're in too much stress lately. That and yesterday was…" Elsa turned her gaze elsewhere. "And you're tired too, so the dream might be your mind playing tricks on you,"

Elsa was silent for a moment before she sighed. "You're right. I'm just…worried, that's all,"

Anna smiled. "Of course I'm-"

A tapping sound caught the sisters' attention and they turned towards the window. What they found was a green eyed raven looking at them.

"-right?" Anna finished and Elsa's eyes widened at the sight. Elsa turned to look at Anna, silently asking her opinion on the matter. Anna didn't response as she was too shocked by the sudden turn of events.

'It couldn't be, right?' Anna and Elsa thought.

The raven cawed and tapped the window again, demanding entry into the room. Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts before she quickly went towards the window. She opened it and the raven hopped inside. It then shook its body to dry itself, sending droplets of water everywhere. Elsa didn't care as her mind was filled with other pressing thoughts.

"Muninn?" she asked. The raven looked her in the eyes before nodding. Elsa didn't know what to make of the response.

"It-it understand you?" Anna asked.

"I think so?" Elsa replied. "Do you understand me?"

Muninn nodded again. Anna brought a hand to her mouth.

"Can you speak?" Elsa asked again.

Muninn shook its head before cawing, as if saying that's how it speak.

Elsa turned towards Anna, giving her a look of disbelief. "I want to say I told you so but…I'm not sure I want this to happen," Elsa said.

Suddenly, the raven cawed again and flapped its wings this time, as if it was trying to tell Elsa something. Elsa's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. The raven cawed and flew to the center of the window. Elsa's eyes trailed after the raven before another lightning illuminated the sky. It was only for a brief moment but something in the sky caught Elsa's attention. The sound of thunder roared but it didn't bother her this time. She was more focused on something else.

Another lightning occurred and she saw it again. 'Is that a black plane?' Elsa thought. She hoped it wasn't. God knows what would happen if there was an unidentified plane roaming her sky.

Still, Elsa wished that there would be another lightning so that she could see just what that thing was. Fortunately, her wish was fulfilled as another lightning flashed into existence.

And hit the flying object.

Elsa could see clearly what the object was as electricity arced on its surface. It turned out, it wasn't an object, but something that was alive. It was…

"A dragon?!" she said.

The object roared and it surprised Elsa more than the following thunder. She yelped and the raven decided that it was the right time to pester her.

"Stop it!" she yelled but the raven didn't relent and she was forced to back away. It turned out to be a good decision however as a black object crashed through her window and smashed into her wardrobe closet. This time, Anna screamed from the top of her lungs.

Her two personal guards immediately rushed in with their halberds brandished. "What's the matter, Your Majesty, Your Highness?!"

Before any of them could response, the raven flew into the crash site and it cawed at Elsa. Elsa was shaken from her shock but she managed to regain control of herself. She then walked towards the crash site, followed by Anna much to the displeasure and protests of her guards. What the Royal Sisters' saw inside made them gasp.

It was a black humanoid dragon. Its body was smoking and small amounts of electricity still danced on its skin.

"Is it dead?" one of the guards asked and he tried to poke the dragon with his weapon. The raven cawed loudly as a warning and the guard pulled away. Suddenly, the dragon groaned before it _transformed _into a man.

"It's…it's-" Anna tried to say but Elsa finished for her.

"A Viking,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Alright! Our main couple finally meets! So what was Hiccup doing in the at Arendelle? Find out in the next chapter!

**Read and Review!**


End file.
